


The Spy Who . . .

by MysticSong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSong/pseuds/MysticSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little humor inspired by the title of one of Ian Fleming's James Bond novels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spy Who . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net under the name mysticsong1978 in 2006.
> 
> Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to JKR.

Fleeting yet powerful; she had never imagined the feeling could be so heady. She wanted more but the reciprocating look told her this was a once in a life time opportunity and she would do best to enjoy it while she could. There were no returns, no second chances, and no come backs.

She slipped into the flat she shared, a silly grin plastered across her face that she could remove no easier than the piquant aroma that clung to her body. "Oi, Hermione, where have you been!" called Ron.

"With the spy who shagged me," was her dreamy reply.


End file.
